


I Have Come To Sleep With You

by Hammie



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammie/pseuds/Hammie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only Marius Pontmercy sneaks out furtively in the dead of night to go sit in a regular garden!” </p>
<p>Courfeyrac is as obnoxious as possible and Marius is bad at things. They smooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Come To Sleep With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the LM kink meme like a billion years ago but I really only got the courage to post it now because I'm a wimp. :')

Marius returned to Courfeyrac’s rooms to find Courfeyrac inside them. He nearly dropped his key in alarm.

“I didn’t think you were going to be back tonight,” he managed by way of explanation, when Courfeyrac glanced up from the book he was reading by the meagre candlelight.

“Ah, neither did I,” his friend replied with a dramatic sigh. He closed his book and stretched his legs out on the bed. “But then, I didn’t think you were going to be out tonight.” He gave Marius a calculating look, one side of his mouth curling into a lopsided smirk.

“What happened?” Marius asked hastily, ignoring the comment and turning to close the door behind him to hide his blush. Putting his coat on the stand, he walked over to his side of the room, head down, and sat down on his mattress to untie his boots.

“She left me!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, waving both arms in the air as though to demonstrate what an absurd concept this was. “Booted me out! Sent me away! Me! For some… someofficer.” He made a face and looked down at the book in his hands. “Some …smug dandy with good posture, no doubt.” He paused, and then, apparently still unable to believe the circumstances he had just described, repeated, “Really! Me!”

Marius pulled off his boots and set them carefully by the edge of his mattress. He chose carefully not to mention the fact that Courfeyrac himself was a smug dandy, and instead gave his friend a look of somewhat bewildered sympathy as he began loosening his cravat. “I’m sorry, Courfeyrac.”

Courfeyrac sighed again, flopping onto one side and resting his chin on his hand so he could look at Marius. “Oh, so am I. But never mind – what were you up to, until now? I fully expected to find you in here, crouched miserably in the dark, translating… something or other.” He grinned. “And don’t lie, even I know that they don’t hold classes at -” he reached down and tugged Marius’s pocketwatch out of his pocket “- two in the morning.” Marius swallowed audibly, not lifting his eyes from the apparently absorbing task of carefully folding his cravat. He said nothing for a long while, until he felt Courfeyrac’s hand in his hair, playfully mussing it. “Go on, I swear I won’t tell anyone, whether it was a dance hall or an opium den or a secret meeting for militant Bonapartists, or –”

“I was in a garden,” Marius interrupted quickly.

Courfeyrac slowly withdrew his hand, lifting both eyebrows. “Really, Marius?” he asked in an exaggerated tone of voice. “A pleasure garden, or –”

“Just a regular garden, Courfeyrac!” Marius exclaimed, looking two parts offended and one part horrified. His entire face was an almost outrageous shade of red. When he finally got the nerve to look up at Courfeyrac, he realized his friend was laughing.

“The look on your face!” he chortled, rolling onto his back and waving his arms at the ceiling. “A regular garden! Only Marius Pontmercy sneaks out furtively in the dead of night to go sit in a regular garden!” There were tears in the corners of his eyes. Marius scowled.

“I… I don’t go there just to sit,” he said defensively, leaning away from Courfeyrac’s bed to avoid another hair-ruffle. He looked down at his hands and added quietly, “…There’s a girl.”

There was a sudden WHUMPF noise as Courfeyrac flopped inelegantly off the bed onto Marius’s mattress, eyes wide in excitement. He grinned, kneeling and grasping Marius by the shoulders. “A girl! I never thought this day would come! Oh, I’m so proud!“ 

“Shut up.”

“What’s her name?”

“…I don’t know. Ursula, I think.”

“You think? Haven’t you asked her? Or have you been too busy?” Courfeyrac grinned again, wolfishly, and nudged Marius in the ribs. Marius scooted a few inches away and gave him a dark look.

“I haven’t… we haven’t spoken yet. But I know she feels the same; she must, when I look into her eyes…” He trailed off, lost in the memory of “Ursula’s” gaze, but another nudge from Courfeyrac brought him back to the present.

“Ah, Marius. So naïve.” Courfeyrac slung a friendly arm around his shoulders. “Now, as the more experienced man, I feel it is my duty to let you in on a little secret: girls generally appreciate it when you know their names.” He gave Marius a sage nod, even as his friend sulkily ducked out from under his arm. “It’s true! When I met Marie, I said to her, ‘Pardon me, mademoiselle, but my friend and I are having a little argument. You see, he says you are so beautiful that your namemust be Belle, but I say that you have the face of one of God’s own angels, therefore you must be called Angelique. Please, won’t you help us settle this once and for all, and tell us which it is?’ It worked like a charm.” He sighed wistfully. “I’m going to miss her.”

Marius latched onto the welcome shift in the conversation, scooting a little further out of Courfeyrac’s reach. “I am sorry she left you, you know,” he repeated somewhat uselessly, risking a look up at his friend to try to gauge his mood. Courfeyrac’s smile returned quickly, and he looked back at Marius with an exaggerated shrug.

“Ah, well. I’ve heard rumors of her new beau’s… inadequacy,” he said with a grin. “I take comfort in the fact that she’ll very soon be regretting her decision.” He leaned his chin on his hand smugly and gave Marius a significant look.

Marius looked down at the cravat he was still holding, and began unfolding and refolding it somewhat anxiously. There was silence for a long while. “Is that really… necessary?” he asked finally, in a desperate tone that indicated that a large part of him was really not sure he wanted to talk about this. Courfeyrac lifted his eyebrows curiously.

“Well, of course. A girl might put up with some amateur slobbering all over her, but none of them enjoy it,” he said seriously. “It’s terribly inconsiderate, really. The least he could do is visit a prostitute for some training.” He grinned and leaned in again. “Speaking of which, I could lend you a few sous, if you want to –”

“No!” Marius said in a strangled tone, leaning away again as the blush returned to his face. “No,” he repeated, a little bit more quietly. “Maybe I… do you think you could just… tellme?”

“No, no, it’s really something one must learn by experience,” Courfeyrac replied dismissively, digging around in his waistcoat pocket for some coins. Producing a number he deemed sufficient, he beamed up at Marius. “Here, it’s a falling-in-love gift. Hold out your hand.” Marius gave him yet another horrified/offended look, shaking his head in stubborn refusal. Courfeyrac shook his hand slightly, producing a jingling sound. “No? Ah well, if you’re sure. But don’t blame me if ‘Ursula’ is disappointed,” he said, replacing the coins in his pocket with a shrug. Marius made a low noise of frustration.

“I know you gave Joly advice,” he pointed out accusingly. Courfeyrac shook his head.

“Ahh, that’s different! Joly knows the basics,” he explained, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out. “I’d wager you don’t even know how to kiss someone.” He paused and gave Marius a scrutinizing look, and then laughed. “…And the murderous way you’re looking at me tells me I’m right!”

“It can’t be that complicated,” Marius said defensively, finally putting his over-folded cravat aside. “It’s just… lips.”

“Is it,” Courfeyrac replied, in a maddeningly noncommittal tone of voice.

“…Isn’t it?” Marius asked, his voice tinged with uncertainty. Courfeyrac grinned.

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me,” he suggested with a smug look. “It can’t be that complicated.”

“Well, don’t you just… it’s…” Marius made a vague gesture with his hand, embarrassed and frustrated in the face of his friend’s cool teasing. “You just…” Expelling a lungful of air in irritation, he swung around to face Courfeyrac, pulling him closer and kissing him full on the lips. Courfeyrac made a strangled noise of surprise. After a few seconds, Marius pulled back, anxiously.

“…Well.” Courfeyrac said finally.

“Well?” Marius repeated, wringing his hands absent-mindedly and nervously awaiting the verdict.

“That was awful. Are you sure you don’t want to borrow those sous?”

Marius’s face darkened into a scowl. He made to get up from the mattress, silently, looking hurt. “Wait, wait,” Courfeyrac said, grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him back down. “It’s like this.”

Using the hand on Marius’s sleeve to keep him from rising, he hooked his other hand around his friend’s collar, tugging him back down onto the mattress and pressing him up against the bed frame. He leaned in, annoyingly slowly, and pressed a soft kiss to Marius’s jaw before moving up to capture his mouth in another kiss, surprisingly gently. Once it became apparent that Marius wasn’t going to run off, he shifted closer, tilting his friend’s chin up with one hand as he deepened the kiss. After a few exploratory moments, he introduced tongues and teeth into the equation, and Marius practically melted into his lap. He finally broke the kiss and pulled away, grinning and stroking Marius’s hair.

“Just do that, and you’ll be fine,” he said matter-of-factly.

“…Oh,” Marius managed, trying to catch his breath. “Is that all.”

“It’s quite simple, really,” Courfeyrac assured him. “Now,” he trailed his thumb down Marius’s cheek, thoughtfully. “Do you think you can remember all that?”

Marius nodded, eyes slightly glazed. “I… um,” he replied, eloquently.

“Maybe you’d better show me what you’ll do,” Courfeyrac murmured into his ear in a smug tone of voice. “Try again.”

Marius looked at his friend anxiously, studying his face and trying to work up the courage to repeat the kiss. “As long as you don’t say it’s awful,” he said finally, and Courfeyrac barely had time to nod an agreement before he found himself with a lapful of Marius, giving him an almost infinitely improved kiss. After a moment, he forgot entirely about assessing whether or not it would be a satisfactory kissing technique to try on a girl, and began to kiss back. Marius seemed a bit confused about how to deal with being kissed while kissing someone at the same time, but he adjusted fairly quickly. He proved himself to be so adaptable that Courfeyrac risked tilting his head back in order to trail several biting kisses down his neck. Marius made a noise that indicated he was perfectly fine with this state of affairs, but he pulled away, wide-eyed, when Courfeyrac began to unbutton his shirt.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t think Ursula would do that,” Marius croaked, going very red and making a show of looking down to button his shirt back up.

“She might!” Courfeyrac cried, extremely disappointed to see the shirt being re-buttoned. “You can’t know that, you’ve never spoken to her.” He curled an arm around Marius’s waist and tugged him closer, pouting. “You’re the one who wanted me to help you.”

“I think you’ve helped enou… nngh,” Marius replied, breath catching as Courfeyrac began to do something very interesting to his earlobe with his tongue.

“What was that?” Courfeyrac asked innocently after a moment, threading the fingers of his free hand through Marius’s hair. 

Marius appeared to be fighting a complex internal battle. He finally looked up, slightly breathlessly, and licked his lips. “…Do that again?”

“What, even if Ursula wouldn’t?” Courfeyrac asked with a quick grin, not waiting for an answer before leaning back in to accommodate the request. He happily made use of Marius’s distracted state to unbutton his shirt again, and this time Marius didn’t stop him. He celebrated this victory by tugging the shirt down a bit to nip gently at Marius’s shoulder. Marius swallowed a moan and shifted almost uncomfortably. 

“Is it… can I..?” he asked hoarsely, hovering his fingers around Courfeyrac’s collar. Courfeyrac laughed and tilted his head back to give him better access to the buttons. 

“That’s right, a gentleman always asks,” he murmured, amused, as he trailed his fingertips teasingly up Marius’s side. This appeared to make the usually ordinary task of unbuttoning a shirt somewhat more difficult for Marius, and he faltered, his fingers slipping over the buttons, as Courfeyrac’s hand ghosted up the side of his ribcage. It took him a few tries, but he eventually managed it, and Courfeyrac slipped it over his head with a grace and ease that indicated years of practice. Marius looked briefly startled, but determinedly slid his suspenders from his shoulders in order to pull his own shirt off, though he did so with considerably less panache than Courfeyrac. When his head reemerged, Courfeyrac grinned and rearranged his displaced curls, using the other hand to tug Marius forward by the top of his trousers so he was close enough for another kiss.

He drummed his fingertips against Marius’s hipbone, dipping just under the fabric to press against warm skin. Marius shuddered against him, and Courfeyrac was encouraged to allow his fingers to wander, dragging them further along and further down. He moved slowly, but even so seemed to startle Marius, who gasped into the kiss, his muscles tensing.

“You’ll probably want to introduce yourself formally before you acquaint her with this,” he advised, grinning against Marius’s mouth and dipping his hand down to rub teasing circles around the base of Marius’s cock. Marius let out a strangled whimper and buried his face in Courfeyrac’s shoulder.

Courfeyrac briefly removed his hand in order to begin undoing the flap on his friend’s trousers, offering irritating words of advice in between kisses. “You don’t want to be too eager,” he commented. “You don’t want to leave her unsatisfied or spook her –” He pulled his hand back and fixed Marius with a sober look. “And don’t buck like that. It’s terribly ungentlemanly.”

Marius let out a grumble of frustration, trying to regain some of the friction that Courfeyrac’s absent hand had provided by pressing himself against Courfeyrac’s hip. Apparently deciding that lectures were less enjoyable than sex, Courfeyrac tugged his friend slightly to the left so that their cocks rubbed against each other, and arched upward. Marius thrust into the contact with a sigh, fingers digging into Courfeyrac’s back as he clung and panted.

“And you should try to last longer next time,” Courfeyrac commented breathlessly, nipping at his friend’s neck and tangling one hand in his hair.

“God,” Marius replied in a strangled voice, “I hope she doesn’t talk as much as you do.”

Courfeyrac proceeded to prevent both of them from talking by pulling Marius into a fierce kiss, attempting to meet his friend’s blind and desperate thrusts. Eventually they established some kind of rhythm, and neither could do anything but breathe heavily against each other’s necks as they moved faster and harder. Marius came first, arching almost violently and letting out a gasp that sounded almost surprised. He pressed himself to Courfeyrac and gulped air as his friend finished against his hip, and they clung to each other, somewhat stickily, breathing heavily, for several moments.

“Well,” Courfeyrac said finally, twirling a lock of Marius’s hair around his finger in a self-satisfied manner, “I’d say that was very nearly acceptable.”

“You’re a horrible person,” Marius sighed, closing his eyes and leaning heavily against his friend’s shoulder. 

“Really, Marius, is that any way to thank me for helping you? Just imagine how good it’ll be when you have sex with someone you actually like,” Courfeyrac said cheerfully, apparently undaunted by this declaration of loathing. He yawned and pulled Marius closer, resting his chin on the top of his friend’s head thoughtfully. “I’m sure she’ll like you. You’re a very endearing fellow, you know.” 

Marius flushed and said nothing, pretending to be asleep. He silently listened to the sound of Courfeyrac’s breathing until they finally both dozed off.


End file.
